Tokyo Night Life: This Is What You Wanted Right?
by xLuminous Emmiex
Summary: Ari is a young, beautiful, and conflicted girl living in Japan. Through the car races, crimes and drama, can she make it on her own in the crazy world she lives in without losing everything she loves?  Read to find out! Rated M for later Chapters. HanxOC


**Hello. :) I had this story up under a different account, but seeing as I can't remove that, I decided to move it here. I apologize for any mistakes you may fine. Please review. I don't know if I can finish it without your support. Anyways…on with the storyyy. :D**

**I don't own any of the character's from TFATF.**  
**  
**

**This Is The Life We Live::**

**Chapter 1**

Ari woke to the sound of her cell phone. "Are you coming to the races tonight?" Came a familiar voice. "Huh?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The races?" Gabe continued, "are you coming?" Giving a resounding squeak she shot up, jumping off of her window seat to grab her clock. She had unknowingly fallen asleep next to her open window, looking out above the bright city from her apartment window.

"Have they started?" she shrieked into the phone. Gabe cringed, shielding his eardrum from the phone. Races were the only thing Ari lived for, and the only thing she could actually let loose to enjoy.

"Not yet but hurry and get dressed", he said, his voice carrying a frustrated edge, "I'm on my way." After this the line went dead.

Tossing her phone onto her window seat she pushed her closet door open. In a frenzy of racks and hanger's she finally found what she had been looking for.

Practically ripping her shirt off of her shoulders she hopped out of her shorts and pulled on a white spaghetti strap T-shirt and a snug vest that cost her whole allowance back when she didn't go to races. She gave her curly, brown hair a few strokes before heading back to the closet.

Pulling up her panties from her previous struggle she flopped onto her bed and pulled up her black and white plaid mini-skirt and snatched her black and white scarf from her dresser.

Leaning out of the window that was five stories from the ground she yelled, coming! Fixing her scarf to look like a tie, she pulled out her black wedges. After going through a series of locks she stumbled into the hallway.

Anxiously, she walked to the elevator noting the curious glances from the people. She silently laughed as a mother covered her son's eyes. Pressing the button, she fidgeted until she heard the doors open.

"Get your ass out here!" Gabe yelled, watching as she shimmied through the elevator doors. He was the only one that she really had ever opened up to, much less talked to. She had two best friends, but neither of them could be confided in through Ari's eyes.

The only time she was ever outgoing was for show at the races. "Nice outfit," he smirked, "now get in!" "Alright!" She muttered, yanking open the door of his glossy green Mazda RX7. "Hey hey!" he shouted, "Do you know how long it took me to fix this baby?" Cursing under his breath he started the car.

They didn't know that nearly the whole building watched as they pulled off. Looking out the window as the car sped up, Ari thought to herself.

"What's up with you? Gabe asked, noticing her frown. "I forgot to tell my brother that I was leaving," she sighed, "you know how he worries when I'm gone. Ever since..." She continued. "Yeah I know," Gabe finished, looking back onto the road.

(Ari's Flashback)

"Tachi, I don't think this is right," Ari stated, more than a little afraid. "It can't hurt," he replied, locking the door. "Come on, Take me home!" she pleaded, her voice rising.

"What's the rush?" he asked, grinning as he backed her into a wall. Slipping her shirt from over her head, he noticed that she was crying. "Come on now," he stated coolly, "Is this the same girl at the races that flirted with every guy that passed her?"

Then it was all a blur.

Ari took her key and aimed at his face.

"Bitch!" he screamed as he held his bleeding neck. All Ari could remember was flying towards the door, nearly ripping off the latch and bolting for the exit with nothing accept a bra and a skirt.

Gabe shortly answered the door after hearing an obnoxious banging on his apartment door. "I'm coming damn it!" he continued, drying off from his interrupted shower, "What's with the banging..." He stopped after he saw the cause. "God," he whispered, "come in.

Looking at her tear stained face he pointed to a couch. He handed her an unused tissue box as she sat. "What happened? Wiping the smeared makeup from her face she replied, "Tachi tried to...he tried to..."

"Tachi?" he frowned, "why on earth were you with Tachi?"

"I don't know," she sobbed, fresh tears forming in the crevice of her eyes. "I was at the races and we talked and he offered me a ride home. I know that was really stupid," she continued, "Then we showed up at this place and he said he needed to check on something.

I didn't want to be left alone, which he probably knew so I went in," she looked down as her eyes welled up, "before I knew what was happening he locked me in a room with him.

"Okay so does your brother know?" he asked. "Please don't tell him…he'll freak," she pleaded. "I'm sorry but I have to this time..." he replied, "You can stay in the guestroom though, if you don't want to go home. I'll find something for you to wear."

After waking in the morning, Ari realized that Gabe had already left, and that he had laid a fresh uniform for her on the bed. "Must be his sister's," she murmured.

That's when the news came through the laudspeaker in homeroom, and it surely didn't serve to brighten Ari's day.

"I am regretful to inform you that Tachi Sakuya has passed. He was hospitalized for an injury but shortly passed do to the loss of blood."

"What?" Ari shouted, eyes widening. _I know I hurt him, but could I have possibly...?_ Her teacher looked confused as she bolted from her desk and out of the classroom.

"Must have been a terrible shock for her," one of her classmates whispered, "Poor girl."

(End of Flashback)

"Well that was a long time ago," he stated, breaking the silence in an attempt to change the subject. "Let's not think about it." "Your right," she said with a smile. After it had happened the police had questioned her, but found no real evidence to convict her. _Thank god for small miracles_.

Pulling up to a guy sitting in front of the booth, Gabe rolled the window down. "Still smoking I see, Gabe smirked, noting the smell of his breath.

"Still babysitting I see, he replied. He grunted with mirth as Ari flashed him the finger. "Still the same old Ari, he laughed as the pulled into the lot.

Observing as skirt-clad girls bent over cars, she winced. "That girl's not wearing underwear!" she swore, "that's so ugh!"

Ari put her hand in front of her eyes. "Really?" Gabe laughed, "Which one?" "So not funny, she replied. Climbing out of the car, she had no time to react as two sets of arms enveloped her. "Molinee...Nani!" she coughed. "Boo! Molinee shouted, releasing Ari to hug Gabe.

"Hey!" Gabe said surprised as Molinee kissed him on the lips, "What's going on?"

"Molinee's drunk," Nani snorted.

"I could sort of tell," Gabe replied, wiping his mouth. "It's not on purpose though, she continued, "Some idiot went all spikey spikey on her drink."

"Oh god..." Ari replied while holding Molinee steady after a fit of unnatural laughter, "she's got it bad."

"Who are you?" Molinee asked, looking at Ari, her face looking overly childlike in her drunken state. Nani struggled to hold back a giggle. "Come on Mol," Gabe frowned, "let's find you a seat. "I'll go wherever you want me to gorgeous," she replied, tipping over. She fell on the floor in a fit of giggles and burped as Gabe picked her up and sat her on a nearby bench. "I'll watch Mo," Gabe grinned, "you guys go play."

"Blah blah blah," Nani laughed, using flippant hand motions. "Yeah let's go Ari," she shrugged with a grin, "This loser is cramping my style anyways."

Taking an elevator to the lower level, Ari and Nani chatted as more and more people crowded in. "I wonder if Han will be here," Nani gushed. "Who the heck is Han?" Ari asked with a questioning glance. "You don't know who Han is?" Nani asked disbelievingly.

"Not if you're not going to tell me," she replied slightly annoyed. "He's only like, the hottest guy I've ever seen." she grinned. "Well, that tells me who he is," Ari replied with cold sarcasm, "OH! You mean that pimp guy, right?"

"He's not a pimp!" Nani shouted.

"Oh then he's the love em and leave em type then," she joked as she stepped out of the elevator.

"There he is now!" Nani gushed, turning as he looked in their direction. "Oh gross," Ari drawled, "look at the girls he's sitting with." _The pervert. I bet he has an STD. _She struggled not to roll her eyes as she followed closely behind Nani.

"Yo, who let the teens in?" Han asked a guy standing nearby. "I have no clue, but I've seen that one before," he said, pointing to a girl with brown hair. "The more teens they let in the more likely we'll get busted," he replied, turning his attention to a girl at his side.

"Hey ladies!" A guy shouted in their direction, "Want to buy some gum?" "Um...no thanks!" Ari shouted back over the loud crowds of people. "I'll buy some!" Nani shouted, pushing past people to get to him. "It's not going to be over until she has to get a tooth pulled," Ari mumbled.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look like Lil' Bowwow?" Nani asked. "I get that all the time," he said with a smile, taking her money out of her hand. "By the way, I'm Twinkie," he said with a grin, "Whatever you want, I can hook you up." "I'll remember that," Nani said with a smile as she walked away.

Spitting the gum out she turned around and said, "Hey...this crap is stale!"

"No refunds!" Twinkie replied, making himself scarce amongst the throng of people. "You come back here!" she shouted, chasing after him.

"Nani!" Ari yelled at the disappearing figure of her friend. "Darn," she mumbled as a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who!" shouted a familiar voice. "Ona!" she shouted, snatching the hands away. (Pronounced oh-na)

"Hey girl!" she shouted hugging Ari tightly. "Just look at you! You've...grown." "I haven't seen you in years," Ari gushed, "Where've you been?" "Oh...here and there," she replied with a smile, "I saw Gabe and Molinee...didn't look too good."

"Yea...that," she laughed. "I'll be right back hun," Ona replied.

Observing the look of pure faces on the girl's beside him, Han turned to see the problem. "Ona!" he smiled, "Nice to see you back." "Nice to see you alive!" Ona said with a smile, "Haven't gotten yourself in too much trouble I hope."

"Nope," he said, opening a bag of candy, "not really."

"Mmmhmm," she replied. "Gimme some of those," she said, snatching the bag out of his hand.

"Come on," Han replied as she emptied nearly half of the bag into her hand. "I need em more than you do," she shrugged, "I haven't been able to eat any real food for months!"

"You know that girl?" Han asked, ignoring her previous comment. "Yeah...why?" she replied, arching her eyebrow. "Who is she?" he continued, "I've only seen her at least once before." "That's Ari," she replied as she watched the girl fidget with her scarf. "Her parent's died when she was thirteen...she never told me how," she continued, "Now she lives with her brother in an apartment and attends the races once in a while."

"Yo, Ari!" Gabe shouted. "Nnnnnn...huh?" she said, still fully focused on her tie. "Mol's feeling a little better now," he smirked as Molinee stepped from behind him. "When I find that donkey I'll tie him to the back of your car and get you to drag him down an expressway," she hissed, "Hopefully he'll get hit by as many cars as possible."

"I don't do hitch-hiker's," Gabe replied. "I see you're feeling better Mol," Ari giggled.

"Jerk!" Nani shouted as Twinkie hid behind a guy she didn't know. "I see you, you idiot," she growled, "And I remember you too. The next time I see you in Lab I'm gonna pour iodine on your face!"

"Hey there," the guy smiled, "please don't hurt him."

"I won't hurt him," she started, "I'll kill him." She lunged, but was held back by the guy. "Who sells a stale pack of gum for a $1.75?"

The guy looked at Twinkie, who in turn shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"Ona!" Molinee shouted, running towards the woman sitting on the car. "Didn't you already see me? Never mind," Ona replied with a slight grin, "How's it going? "My head hurts a little but I'm good," Mo winced, "Uh...sorry for interrupting."

"Not a problem," the guy stated, "I was just taking those back." Ona chuckled as he snatched the bag of candy.

"Mol, you shouldn't run like that!" Ari breathed heavily, "You just...said...you have a headache." "Nice run," Han grinned as she stood up straight.

"Bah humbug..." she replied with a smile though waving him off, turning her attention to an annoyed Nani." "What's up with Nan?" Molinee asked. "Some guy sold her some stale gum," Ari replied. "I would've never figured that was the issue," Ona chuckled.

"You made her pay a $1.75?" The guy asked, apparently amused. "Hey, she wouldn't be complaining if the gum wasn't stale," Twinkie shrugged. "Isn't that the point?" the guy muttered.

Walking over to the commotion, Ona grabbed Twinkie's arm. "O...Ona," he said, wincing, "How's it going!"

"What's up Twink?" Ona replied releasing his arm, "Sorry about that." "You know what, I don't even care about the gum anymore," Nani shrugged, "I just wanted to be dramatic...it brings me inner joy" Giving a sheepish grin she walked off.

"There's something wrong with that girl," Twinkie shuddered, "and scary."

"You'll get over it," Ona chuckled.

Gabe walked up to Ari and placed a blindfold over her head. "I have a surprise for you," Gabe whispered. Motioning everyone to follow, they headed for the next floor up. Gabe removed the blindfold as they got on the elevator, and Ari gave him a questioning glance. She was surprised as about 25 people screamed happy birthday as the elevator doors opened. Standing in the middle of the fray was her brother.

Once she stepped out of the elevator she was engulfed in countless pairs of arm's and enumerable amounts of kisses. After she was released from the mob of friends her brother embraced her. "How does it feel to be 81 sis?" he laughed.

"Ha ha," she joked, "Remember how you always breathe through your nose while you sleep?"

"Yea...why?" he asked, looking confused. "How would you like it if I held it closed," she asked with a playful frown.

Pushing him playfully she walked over to Gabe. "Um...Thanks for everything Gabe, she fidgeted, "I appreciate it very much. "Your welcome, he smiled, "Besides...How else would I get all of these girls here at the same time?

Rolling her eyes, she walked over and sat on a nearby car. "I hope I don't get in trouble for this, she murmured. "Hey miss," a guy asked, tapping her shoulder. "You're sitting on my car."

Turning slightly she said, "I'm so sorry..." Ari slid off the car as she realized who the guy was. "Do you own every freaking car here?" she asked, tilting her head. "Maybe," Han shrugged, "That isn't really my car anyway though." Smirking, he turned to leave.

"You bum," Ari frowned, "I was just about have some me-time when you interrupted. You didn't even have anything to really say," she continued. "Oh yea, he smiled, "Happy birthday. "Uh huh, Ari replied sitting once again on the car.

After a while she began to collect her thoughts again. "So what are you thinking about?" he interrupted once more. "Gaaah! she shouted, "I thought you left!" "Nope," he replied. Ari stared him down while rubbing the temples of her head. _Tonight is going to be a long night_. "Well seeing as I haven't had much time to think," she sighed, "Nothing much."

"You had to have thought about something," he said with grin. "Well my birthday," she started, "and my brother. "What about your brother? he continued. "None of your business," she interjected, "Look, I don't even know you that well."

"I'm just trying to talk to the birthday girl okay", he responded with raised hands, "I'll go away."

"You don't have to leave," she argued, "but you do have to be quite for a minute." "Alright, he shrugged leaning back onto the car. For a few moments they just sat there watching everyone else party. "I'm worried," she said, breaking the silence between them. "Worried?" he inquired.

"I'm 18 now," she started," and I want to move out of my brother's house. I'm afraid that he wont let me," she frowned, "He doesn't trust me to be able to take care of myself."

"I don't think it's that," Han sighed, "Maybe he doesn't trust other people." "Good point," Ari smiled, "But I just don't know how tell him." "I'll let you make your own decisions," Han hesitated, "You'll probably make the right one."

"Even If I told him he'd just ask me where I planned to go," she smirked, "And that's something even I don't know yet." "You could have a bunk at my garage," Han suggested. Thinking for a moment, she turned and looked at him with curiosity.

"Why would you do that for me?" she questioned, staring into his eyes. "It's your birthday isn't it? he stared at her, "That's your present." Ari blinked. "Oh."

"I'll just see what my brother says first," she replied, taking a few seconds to think to herself. After hopping off the car she turned and smiled, "Thank you." "Sure," he slurred, opening yet another bag of candy.

Smiling as his sister approached him he joked, "How's my old sister doing? "Fine," she smiled slightly, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he frowned. Walking over to a less crowded area he asked, "What's wrong? "I was talking to Han," she began, averting her eyes from nervous habit, "and he said that I could have a bunk at his garage."

"Before you say anything," she interrupted, looking him in the eyes, "I think I'm old enough to take care of myself.

"Me too," he sighed, "As long as you're sure this is what you want to do." Looking at him in shock she scoffed. "Who are you and what have you done with my monkey?"

"I'm serious," he smiled, "You're old enough to make your own decisions."

"You're the greatest monkey a girl could ever have!" she smiled, running towards Han.

"Han!" she huffed, leaning on him as she regained her breath. "I think I'll...take the bunk." "You're really out of shape," he laughed, helping her stand straight. "Well when you want to move your stuff let me know." "Is today okay?" she asked giving him the puppy dog look. "You kids are always in a hurry," Han mused, standing up. "If you're moving today then we should get a move on."

Ari did her best to ignore the kid comment, changing what would have been a smart comment to a small, unnoticeable eye-twitch. "You're helping me?" Ari asked raising her eyebrow." "How else are you going to get into the garage?" Han joked giving her a quizzical look. "Oh," she replied. "We should go then."

Following him to one of his many cars she sighed. Getting into the car after Han motioned her to it, she blinked, "I can't believe he's actually letting me do this. "Eh, don't get so excited," he smirked," Tomorrow you start working."

"Working?" Ari whined and rolled her eyes, "When did I agree to that?"

Ignoring her reply, he turned his head back to the road. Before Ari knew what was happening the car cruised at a break-neck pace. Spluttering, she held onto the inside of the door. "What the hell!" she coughed with a dazed expression, still holding the door arm. "Your very excitable," he held back a laugh, "You know that?" "Okay, I know I've seen people use NOS," she grumbled through clenched teeth, "but I've never had first hand experience!"

"I'm going home Gabe," Nani sighed, "Twink's gonna take me to repay me for the gum." "Okay," Gabe chuckled, "See you tomorrow."

Walking up to Molinee, he was astonished to see her bending over a car. Not breaking the stare, he cleared his throat. Jumping but hitting her head on the car window, Molinee shrieked. She barely had time to react before tears erupted from her eyes. Realizing what had just happened, Gabe rushed over to her, fully aware that she might fall.

Molinee was all attitude, but she was somewhat fragile...when she wasn't drunk. Her mother had left her with her abusive father after she had caught him cheating on her with a prostitute. In his anger at her mother, he turned on her. Molinee frequently stayed at Nani's house after running away from her father. The problem was that she always came back. Though she never knew why, Mol felt like her father needed her. It was a sad fact that right after he had cheated, the prostitute went back to doing her job. Shocker there...

Holding her up steadily, he frowned. Burying her head into his chest she silently cried. She didn't know whether it was from the booze, the bump on her head or the memories that made her do it. Gabe could feel the heat and moisture of her tears through her shirt. After a few moment's he whispered, "Do you want me to take you to Nani's?"

"Is it okay," she mumbled, wiping her face slightly, "If I go with you?" Disregarding the jumping feeling inside, he wiped her hair out of her face," Sure."

Getting out of the car, Han walked around and opened the car door for Ari. Laughing loudly Ari jeered, "You're wowing me with your gentleman like ways!" Seeing his expression, she cleared her throat and stepped out of the car. "Sorry," she mumbled, stepping past him silently only to be pulled back by her waist.

"Oh," she yelped as the air whooshed from her lungs. Placing one hand below her chest and the other on her stomach, he laid a line of kisses down her neck. Shivering slightly, she slowly removed his hands and faced him. Not remembering how to use proper sentences she whispered, "Sorry...I can't...this...wrong." Shaking her head as if clearing her thoughts, she walked off. _I'm...an idiot._

"Wait...It's fine," Han sighed with an unreadable expression, "Let's go get your stuff" Still in shock from what had just happened; she nodded and headed towards the door. "We have boxes in the closet," she murmured as they stepped out of the elevator, still not daring to look in his eyes. After a series of packaging and trips downstairs, the situation had been forgotten.

Giving a futile attempt at picking up a rather large box, she grinned sheepishly. Smirking, Han picked up the box and headed towards the elevator. Realizing that he was leaving her, she ran into the elevator right before the doors closed.

"This is the last one I think," she sighed, slumping her shoulders. Placing the box into the car, Han reached for his keys. "Oh, wait!" Ari smacked her head, "I forgot to lock the door." Putting the keys back into his pocket he looked at his watch, "I'll walk you." As the elevator doors closed Ari looked at Han, "You didn't have to walk me."

"I know I didn't have to," he stared at her, "I wanted to." "Oh," she smiled as the doors opened. Holding the doors open while Ari went to the door, he couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her struggle.

Walking out of the elevator, he took her keys from her and locked her door. Pouting playfully, she stated, "I could've done it myself." "Sure," he grinned shaking his head. Stepping onto the elevator she retorted, "Hey, I'm not some wimpy girl after all." All he could do was grin as the doors closed. Watching the floor levels, she couldn't help but take a side glance at him. _What am I thinking?_ She shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the cursed images that were etching themselves into her mind. She turned to see him watching her. After a long unbroken stare, they both gave into what they knew they wanted.

Pressing his mouth into hers, his hand moved to her arm, neck and finally her face. Breathing heavily as he started kissing right above her collarbone she yelled, "Stop!" Immediately, he stopped and looked at her, "What?" "I'm ticklish there," she giggled, rubbing her neck. Smirking slightly, he pulled her into a long, drawn-out kiss before parting to step out of the elevator.

(Meanwhile...)

Stepping out of Twink's car, Nani yelled, "Okay so now I won't have to pour iodine on your face!" "Just get in the house," Twink laughed, watching her as she made her way up her steps. He froze as a man came out of the door yelling in another language. As the man looked up at him, he could only floor the gas pedal. "Bye Twink," Nani yelled, flinching as her father scolded her and shooed her to her room.

**So that's the end of Chappie 1. Hoped you guys liked it. :)**  
**Chapter 2 will be up soon. Don't forget to REVIEWWWW! :D**  
**I want to know what you think. ^_~ **


End file.
